A Walk to Remember
by Modesty1
Summary: Imagine traipsing through the forest with a certain flaxen elf... [Please R+R]


A Walk to Remember

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except this fic.  
**Notes**: Please enjoy.  ^_^  And do not flame.

The path before you is quiet. No leaves swaying in the wind, no sound, save for your own breath, which hangs still in the air. Something is about to happen; you can feel it in your heart. You continue along the path, each step getting slower. Suddenly, just ahead of you, something moves. You stop. There it is again, a hint of color, out of place with the greens of the forest. You stand absolutely still, hoping what you glimpsed among the trees is what you think it is; yet fearing it as well. The branches seem to part, and the breath you didn't realize you were holding escapes in a rush of air. There, not three feet in front of you is an elf. This is not just any elf; this is the elf that haunts your very dreams at night.

He sits upon a magnificent dark brown horse, as if he owned the world. He is dressed in a deep forest green, with a hint of silver at his elbows. Then you notice, he's not dressed entirely in forest green. The lighter green of his tunic contrasts nicely with the darker hues. On his back, you see his bow and quiver of arrows, which is only made more noticeable by the lightness of his hair. Deep brown boots and forearm bracers complete his ensemble. You look higher, to his face and your heart seems to stop. His platinum blonde hair seems to catch what little sun there is in the forest, giving his features an otherworldly glow. Clear blue eyes watch you thoughtfully, holding you under his spell. Time stands still. 

Suddenly, his mouth lifts at the corners. You continue to stare at him in awe, and he breaks into a full-fledged grin, adding a mischievous sparkle to his eyes.

After what seems an eternity, you manage a rather weak and breathless, "Hello."

He acknowledges your greeting with a small nod as he dismounts from his horse. "What brings you to these woods fair maiden?"

It takes a minute for his words to register in your mind, as you are trying to comprehend the fact that he is here, and is standing in front of you.

"Umm…" Frantically, you search your brain for something to say, anything. He just smiles at you in understanding. There is no need to tell him anything, as he knows the beauty the forest holds.

The two of you start to walk along the path, your arm in his. He surprises you when he offered his arm, as it is not something you thought he would do---after all, he hardly knows you. Nevertheless, it adds to the beauty and peace of the forest, and causes a warm glow to spread through your body. So completely mesmerized by your surroundings and your companion are you, you fail to notice a protruding root in your path. You stumble and would have fallen, if not for the quick reflexes of your elven companion.

"Are you alright?" he asks you with concern, and the barest hint of laughter.

All thoughts flies from your head, as he has his arm about your waist. His breath is warm next to your ear, and you feel tingles dance along your spine.

"Uhhh…I think so," you stammer.

"Are you sure?"

You want to say, _No, I'm not okay! Not when you're holding me…_ Instead, you whisper, "I believe so."

Before you know it, he grabs you and places you on the horse, while he says, "Just to be sure."

Before you can protest, he swings into the saddle behind you. A sense of peace steals over you as you feel his arms go around your form. You lean back and let his warmth surround you.

The horse walks along the worn path as the two of you sit in silence. Then, he starts to hum silently. So quiet, you almost didn't hear him at first. The song is soothing, yet haunting as well, and you close your eyes and settle even further into his arms.

All to soon it seems, this wonderful interlude is over. He nudges you gently and you open your eyes reluctantly. You want to ask why he stopped. You want to know why the two of you can't ride a little further, but you say nothing. He lowers himself from the horse, then turns to help you.

Before you turn to go, he grabs your hand and starts to bow slightly. "May we meet again, my fair maiden," he whispers as he tenderly kisses your hand. Then, he swings onto his horse and rides into the distance. 

Just before he disappears, he glances back briefly, smiles softly, then vanishes. It is in this moment that you realize that Legolas Greenleaf has just stolen your heart. 


End file.
